My Valentine gift
by Dareya facinator
Summary: Sorry koi name nhi arha tha to as its a valentine gift from me is liye yahi name likh dia. read and enjoy


_**Not suitable for all ages. Likhtay huye jitna ma na blud=sh kia ha shayad ap log bhi krain.**_

Daya entered his room

**Daya:** main apnay khabri se milnay jar ha hon tum door lock

But he wasn't able to complete his sentence as whole team was standing behind him and Acp sir sut him

**Acp sir:** kia? Tum apni shadi k din apni dulhan ko chor k khabri se milnay jar hay ho?

**Abhijeet:** tumhara dimag to theak ha na?

**Daya:** mera jana zroori ha

**Dr:** kal chalay jana

**Daya:** ap log smjh nhi rhay mera aj hi jana zroori ha

**Tarika:** to tumhari jagah Abhijeet chala jae ga

**Purvi:** sir apki kuch dair pehlay shadi hui ha ap aisay kaisay ja sktay hain

**Daya:** mera jana bht zroori ha aur Abhijeet nhi ja skta

**Abhijeet:** theak ha lakin phir tumhai biwi bhi tumharay sath jae gi

**Daya:** lakin

**Acp:** lakin wakin kuch nhi bas agar tumhain jana ha to usay sath la k jao warna tum kahin nhi ja rhay

**Daya:** theak ha

**Then he turns towards the bride:** change krlo ta k hum niklain

After sometime all leave from Daya's house and Daya locks the door and moves to beach with his newly wedded wife to meet his khabri.

They reach beach Daya parks car and both start walking on beach. Kuch dour janay k baad aik admi ata ha

**Khabri:** sir yeh jo apnay kaha tha

**Daya:** sara kuch ha na?

**Khabri:** g sir

**Daya:** theak ha yeh lo tumhara inaam

**Khabri:** sir apko aur madam apko bht bht mubarik ho shadi ki

And he leaves from there. Daya moves forward and his wife merely follows him.

He sits leaning to a rock and closes his eyes his wife also sits there maintaining some distance

**Daya:** yeh lo

**Daya:** shadi ki raat pa har husband apni wife ko gift daita ha. Yeh meri taraf se tumharay liye

Wife takes it and sees what is in the envelope and tears come in her eyes

**Wife:** yeh?

**Daya:** kia hua? Hairat ho rhi ha k mjhay kaisay pta?

**Wife:** nhi wo

**Daya:** mjhay pta nhi tha k tumhain mjh pa yakeen nhi ha

**Wife:** aisa nhi ha

**Daya:** phir kaisa ha? Agar tumhain mjh pa yakeen hota ya mjhay apna dost bhi smjhti to mjh se zroor share krti tumnay to mjhay CID officer bhi nhi smjha aur kuch to bht dour ki baat ha

Saying this he starts walking towards car and she merely follows him.

They get back to house and enter inside. After some time Daya enters inside bedroom

**Daya:** yeh to mjhay pta chal gya ha k tum mjhay kuch nhi smjhti ab agar mjh pa bharoose ha to tum yahi meray sath bed share kr skti ho warna sath walay room ma bhi bed ha.

**Wife:** aisi baat nhi ha

**Daya:** tumhain mjh pa bharoosa krna mushkil hoga k kahin ma tumharay kareeb na ajaon ya tumhara faida uthanay ki koshish na kron ma smjh skta hon tum chaho to wahan ja k so skti ho.

Saying this he laid down to sleep and his wife also laid down on other side of bed.

Lakin wo so nhi pati aur baar baar side turn krti ha

**Daya:** tumhain sirf mjhay dikhanay k liye yahan laitnay ki zroorat nhi ha mjhay tumharay baar baar karwat lainay se pta chal gya ha k tumhain mjh pa kitna bharoosa ha. To tum please us room ma ja k so jao ya phir ma chala jata hon wahan

**Wife:** nhi ap so jaen main chali jati hon

And she leaves from his room.

After about an hour its around midnight she enters again in his room and sits beside him on bed and starts moving her hand in his hairs and talks to him

**Wife:**_** apnay soch bhi kaisay liya k ma ap ko kuch nhi smjhti lakin ma majboor thi apko pareshan nhi krna chahti thi is liye nhi btaya aur ma ap pa khud se ziada bharoosa krti hon agar aj hamari shadi nab hi hui hoti to bhi mjhay yeh darr nhi hota k ap faida uthaen ga q k ma janti ho nap aisay nhi hain. Lakin kia kron ap k sath so nhi sakti nervous feel hota ha. Shayad har larki ko hota hoga jab wo shadi kr k ati hogi. Pta nhi par yeh khayal k bed ap akelay nhi hain koi aur bhi ha ap k sath jissay apnay apnay apko surrender krna ha dil ma ajeeb ehsaas bhar daita ha. Shayad khud ko surrender krnay k baad yeh ehsaas mit jata ho. Nhi janti lakin itna zroor janti hon k apse ziada bharoosa mjhay kisi pa nhi ha aur ap k pyar k liye ma zindagi bhar intezaar kr skti hon because**_ **I love I love you a lot**. Then she kissed his forehead and cheek and left.

Tears came in Daya's eyes and a smile made his way on his lips. And he slept after that.

_**Next morning:**_

Daya woke up made breakfast and till then his wife woke up

**Wife:** I am sorry

**Daya:** kis liye.

**Wife:** ma na apse kuch bhi share nhi kia. Mjhay aisa nhi krna chahiye tha

**Daya:** tumhari zindagi ha jo marzi kro

**Wife:** please aisa mat kahain ma btana chahti thi but ma apko pareshan nhi krna chahti thi

**Daya:** aur na btanay se to ma bilkul pareshan nhi hua ha na?

She starts crying

**Wife:** I am sorry please mjhay maaf kr dain ayenda aisa nhi hoga

**Daya:** tumhain pta ha jab meray khabri na mjhay sach btaya to mjh pa kia beeti

**Wife:** I am sorry

**Daya:** ma bahar wait kr rha hon ajao

The day went as like all others nothing special in evening

**Wife:** apko kaisay pta chala?

**Daya:** jab tumnay mjhay kuch nhi btaya to ma na apna aik khabri peechay lga dia **Sidhart **k. usnay usay tumhain black mail krtay daikh lia

**(BY NOW YOU ALL SHOULD HAVE GUESSED THAT WIFE IS NONE OTHER THAN SHREYA)**

**Shreya:** lakin phir apnay wo photos kaisay li?

**Daya:** maira khabri na usay photos chupatay huye daikh lia tha aur jab wo wahan se gya to mera khabri wo photos la aya

**Shreya:** I am

But Daya cut her

**Daya:** good night mjhay neend a rhi ha

_**Next morning**_

Shreya woke up early and made breakfast. Then she went to wake Daya

She tried two to three times by calling his name but no response. So she moved his shoulder and Daya grabbed her hand cuddled her on bed and put his weight on her so she couldn't move and pretended to be as sleep

After 3 seconds he removed his shirt muttering in his sleep

**Muttering:** uff kitni garmi ha

And he hugged her more tightly

Then he slowly moved his hand on her wwaist and moved on her skin under her shirt.

Daya ahista ahista apnay hath uski shirt ma dal k upper krta ha aur uski shirt utar laita ha. Now her chest touches his bare chest she feels shy and tries to wake him

**Daya:** Shreya tum

But she lowers her gaze

Daya smiles and kisses her cheeks and forehead. She looks at him

**Daya:** I love you

And starts kissing and sucking her neck. She starts moaning. And breathes heavily.

Phir to uski neck pa bite aur suck krtay huye us k apnay lowers utarta ha. And he moves his foot on her bare leg slowly while moving his kisses from her neck to her upper body and all the time she is breathing heavily and moaning loudly.

Suddenly he stops and move his knee in between her legs and then he makes a boundary around her nipple with his tongue and then with a lot of intensity he starts sucking it. and she stops breathing for a while at such intensity.

After sometime he stops and she breath comes normal. Then he moves downward and makes a boundary on her belly button and then then sucks it. she feels butterflies in her stomach.

Phir wo uthta ha and makes boundary on second nipple like the first one and like first one starts sucking ot with intensity and at the same time enters her. Her heart stops beating and she stops breathing. After sometime both lay exhausted with Shreya under Daya.

**Daya:** sorry

**Shreya:** please aisay na kahain

**Daya:** tumhain rulaya na

**Shreya:** ab itni khushi bhi to di ha

**Daya:** tumhain dard to nhi ho rha?

**Shreya:** apko pta ha suna tha k jab soul and body ka merger hota ha to bht dard hota ha lakin apnay itnay pyar se mjhay apnaya ha k siwae ap k pyar k mjhay kuch mehsoos nhi hua

**Daya:**I love you sooo much.

**Shreya:** I love you too

And both slept in each other's arms peacefully.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please do tell kaisi lgi?**_

_**Sorry for late update but I was busy is liye 14 ko nhi kr ski.**_

_**And about IMTEHAAN main uska sequal likhna ha is liye yeh story yahi khatam hona zroori ha.**_

_**And Ishika andsanika thank you ma agli baar UNCONDITIONAL LOVE ma dareya romance add kron gi.**_

_**And DESTINY ka update thora late hoga as I have two tests in coming week.**_

_**So sorry about that.**_

_**Ok btaye ga zroor kaisi lgi aur har review k end ma aik smiling face chahye review positive ho ya negative.**_

_**Take care**_

_**Thank you : ) : )**_


End file.
